Episode 7177 (7th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Laurel sweeps out with the cash, forgetting to close the door. Daisy seizes her chance and bounds out. Chas makes an effort and joins Emma and James at their table. Bernice confronts Gabby over stealing her stuff and feels guilty over Tracy being kicked out. Marlon has an eye patch when Cain collects him. Cain fills him in on Laurel not making the meeting as she was drunk, explaining that he has given her money to go. Laurel heads to David's to buy wine. Tracy begs Val for her job and room back. Val agrees on the condition that she pays board and lodging but is secretly pleased to have her back. Amelia notices straight away that the goldfish is different and Dan is forced to admit that the fish died. She's upset. James is amused when Chas takes to the dance floor. An irked Emma leaves looking thunderous when he insists on staying. Kerry comforts Amelia and makes her see that the fish dying will have no reflection on anything happening to Sean. Laurel returns home and necks another glass before picking up Marlon's car keys and stumbling out. Outside the bar, Emma gets accidentally shoved by a group of youths who are passing. They help her up and apologise, but fuelled with bitterness and jealousy, Emma has an idea and empties her purse before throwing it away and heading back inside looking dishevelled. She lies to James that she has been attacked and had her purse stolen. James is unimpressed when Chas fails to show her any sympathy and takes her home. Leyla and Doug agree to run the shop if David and Alicia go to run Paul's bar in Portugal. Bernice struggles with her guilt as Tracy collects the last of her stuff. Tracy lays it on thick, lying that Val has refused to take her back and she'll likely end up sleeping rough. Amelia gives her goldfish a decent send-off. Kerry resolves to always do the right thing by her. Driving back through the village, Cain and Marlon are unnerved to find his car parked off-road near the Ford. As Marlon goes to investigate, he's horrified to find Laurel attempting to bury a dead Daisy, having clearly hit her while driving the car. Alicia and David plan their trip to Portugal but Leyla scuppers their plans by informing them she won't be able to run the shop after all as she's busier at work then expected. Marlon arrives home weeping and cradling Daisy in his arms. Laurel tries to apologise and promises to buy Marlon a new dog. Disgusted, he grabs her and throws her out. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *James Barton - Bill Ward *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Youth - Anthony Phillips Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and upstairs bathroom *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Hotten General *Bar West *Unknown road Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes